Los Cullen van a Nunca Jamas
by senguku aome
Summary: Bella llega a Nunca Jamas por accidente que hara cuando se encuentre con unos niños perdidos iguales a Edward y los otros y un Peter pan que decidieron crecer y sobre todo probar nuevas cosas.Lujuria y un poco picante


Bella pov

Me levante de la cama donde estaba acostada, sabia que siendo una vampiresa no necesitaria dormir pero estuve desanimada todo el dia de ayer y hoy estaria peor por que Edward se iria con pixie malvada alias Alice para los amigos, a un desfile de modas en Paris pero ya que yo no queria ir llevo a Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, mi Eddy, y a Nessie con ella dejandome sola en la casa bueno estaban Esme y Carlisten pero ellos se pasaban gran parte del dia en el Hospital pues las enfermeras se tomaron vacaciones y Esme ayudaba a su esposo. Como decía me levante y me decidí a ir a casar, sali de la casa, luego de saludar a Nessie que estaba en el vestíbulo y corrí por el bosque pero entonces, se me cruzaron dos lucecitas del tamaño de mi puño en frente, estas lucecitas se movían rápido y empezaron a volar al norte yo por mi gran curiosidad las seguí entonces las luces esas entraron a un agujero que estaba en un árbol yo mire detenidamente el árbol hasta que sentí como si algo tirara de mi, entonces pude ver motas de colores por todas partes, cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí las motas ya no estaban, estaba totalmente rodeada por árboles, a lo lejos escuche unas voces acercándose, eran voces de hombres luego enfrente mio aparecieron….un grupo de adolescentes de no mas de 16 años que me miraban extrañados, el primero era un chico rubio alto de cabello desordenado, vestido con un traje hecho de hojas, con unos ojos verdes azulados como para derretirte, los otros que estaban atrás eran Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Jacob, los cuales me miraban como el primero pero estos chicos eran mas bajos y todos de ojos verdes y azules a excepción de Jacob que tenia los ojos marrones y todos estaban bronceados.

-quien eres?-le dije al niño del traje de hojas

-quien eres tu?-me contesto el

-chicos que hacen a qui no deberian estar con Alice?-les pregunte a los chicos

-quien es Alice?-me dijo Jasper

-como que quien es Alice es tu esposa-le dije burlona

-yo no tengo esposa apenas tengo 16 me esta confundiendo señorita-me dijo sonriendo Jasper

-bueno aquí esta pasando algo muy raro, diganme como se llaman-les pregunte

-ellos son los niños perdidos y yo soy Peter Pan-me dijo el niño de traje de hojas

-tu Peter Pan-me rei de eso

-y tu quien eres linda chica-me pregunto Emmett

-soy Bella-les dije-bueno supongamos que eres Peter Pan y ellos los niños perdidos por que entonces tienes 16 no que Peter Pan no queria crecer

-si pero ya teniamos que madurar-me dijo Peter-sabes por que no sales de ahí esta muy oscuro y no podemos verte

Si ellos no eran los Cullen entonces, no eran vampiros, no sabian que mi piel brillaba a la luz y ahora estaba en un serio problema.

-no puedo-murmure

-que dijo señorita?-me pregunto Jacob

-no puedo Jacob no puedo-le grite y luego me arrepentí pues este puso cara sorprendida

-c..omo sabe mi nombre?-me pregunto tartamudeando

-si es que es un angel?-me pregunto Edgard que hasta ahora habia estado callado

-soy todo menos un angel Edgard-le dije, el me miro entre asombrado y feliz

-haber, haber y como nos llamamos nosotros?-dijo emmett saltando y apuntando se a si mismo y a Jasper

-Emmy y Jazzy-les dije husando una voz dulce, aprovecharia que estaba con unos niños que no sabian mucho, que eran copias exactas bueno no tan exactas de los chicos y me la pasaria con ellos mientras los otros viajaban

-si ves si eres un angel-dijieron emocionados todos incluso el mismisimo Peter Pan

-Niños por que creen que soy un angel?-les pregunte estaba curiosa en ese aspecto

-por que es hermosa..-dijo Emmett

-por que sabe nuestros nombres..-dijo Jacob

-por que es muy palida-dijo Jasper

- y por que es condenadamente sensual-dijo Edward a lo que los otros asintieron y yo me le quede viendo estupefacta

-bueno todos estamos de acuerdo en eso verdad muchachos-pregunto Peter

-si señor-dijieron todos mientras ponian sonrisas maliciosas

-y ya que es nuestro angel, podemos hacer con usted lo que queramos verdad-dijo Peter mientras ponia una sonrisa como los otros

Yo retrocedi asustada, mientras ellos se acercaban a mi, maldeci por lo bajo a Peter Pan por que justo ahora decidio crecer, donde quedo toda su inocencia y cuando empeza a pensar en esas cosas.

-yo no soy un angel-les dije rapidamente- soy un vampiro

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos pero luego volvieron a sus caras anteriore que estos niños no se asustan con nada

-sea vampiro o angel es hermosa no chicos-dijo Jacob-seras nuestra madre verdad Bella

-paren un rato, que haran conmigo?-sus caras cambiaron a alegres

-muestranos que hace un vampiro-dijo emocionado Peter

-alejense y les mostrare-ellos se alejaron y yo camine a la luz, con ella entro en contacto con mi piel me refleje como un bola de disco. Ellos me miraron asombrados

-brillas-dijieron a la vez

-tambien soy indestructible, nunca morire y no duermo-les dije en realidad me emocionaba eso de volver a ser madre

-esta decidido seras nuestra madre y algo mas-dijo Peter

-algo mas?-le pregunte extrañada

-luego lo veras mamá-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y me beso mi mejilla

Lo dejo hasta aca, espero que les guste comenten porfa, que sera ese algo mas que dijo Peter, podrá volver Bella a su vida normal, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Los Cullen van a nunca jamas


End file.
